Fire Tornado DD
Fire Tornado DD (ファイアトルネード , Faia Torunēdo Daburu Doraibu, lit. Fire Tornado Double Drive) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' **'Gouenji Shuuya' (Partner) Inazuma Eleven GO *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Muteki One' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Ishido Shuuji' *'Utsunomiya Toramaru' *'Kuracchi' *'Muteki One' *'Zouchou' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Manuuba Gibutsu' (Tsurugi's Form) *'Zatto' *'Kuracchi' *'Ishido Shuuji' *'Muteki One' *'Tentsuru' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' *'Nanobana Kinako' *'Kurosaki Makoto' *'Gouenji Shuuya' *'Amemiya Taiyou '&''' Hakuryuu '(only during the usage of Fire Tornado TC) Info (GO) This hissatsu is the combination of two Fire Tornado. It is very similar to Double Tornado and Fire Tornado. Tenma and Tsurugi create this hissatsu to break through Senguuji Yamato's keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO game. In the anime, it was seen in the end of the Episode 40 that Tsurugi asked Tenma to try to learn Fire Tornado DD. In Episode 41, they try to but failed. It finally made its debut in Episode 44. It broke through King Fire and scored the third goal against Dragonlink. It was seen again in Episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) Anime Fire Tornado DD made its debut in Chrono Stone series at Episode 23, where it was used to score a goal against the members of Zanark Domain. In the Chrono Stone game, it evolved into Fire Tornado TC. Crossover Movie It was used in the crossover movie in a combined attack with Inazuma Legend Japan's Inazuma Break and Last Death Zone to destroy the Holy Road stadium scoreboard in order to get rid of the LBX army. Info (Galaxy) Fire Tornado DD reappeared later again in episode 1, used by Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. They scored Inazuma Japan's only goal against Teikoku Gakuen by beating Miyabino Reiichi's Power Spike V3. It was used again but in Episode 40 to score the first goal for the Earth Eleven against Ixal Fleet. Usage First two people would spin around and create a fire which surrounds them by spinning, later both goes up and kick it towards the goal with one leg of each person. Gallery Fire Tornado DD Inadan HQ.png|Fire Tornado DD in the Crossover Movie. Fire Tornado DD (Galaxy 1).PNG|Fire Tornado DD in Galaxy. Fire Tornado DD breaking through Power Spike V3 Galaxy 01 HQ.png|Fire Tornado DD breaking through Power Spike V3. Kami Fire Tornado DD Galaxy game.JPG|Kami Fire Tornado DD in the Galaxy game. IG-11-095.jpg|Fire Tornado DD in the TCG. IG-05-017.png|Fire Tornado DD in the TCG (2) Slideshow Anime Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 1.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 3.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 4.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 10.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 13.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 15.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 17.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 19.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 21.PNG Fire Tornado DD CS 23 HQ 23.PNG Video Anime Crossover Movie Game Wii Trivia *In the GO series, when they performed the move in the Holy Road finale, the commentator said "''It's the legendary shoot that Gouenji Shuuya used only once as a Japanese national!", talking about Fire Tornado DD, meaning that Gouenji has used it once when he played as a Japanese national with an unknown partner. See also *Fire Tornado *Fire Tornado TC Category:Combination Hissatsu Category:Fire Hissatsu